The Mystery of  Isabellas grave
by raw-rooky
Summary: An outsiders perspective on Bellas mortality.


**Title: The Mystery of Isabellas grave **

**Disclaimer : Does not belong to me.**

**English is not my first or my second language. And I relied heavily on words spell check ( don't ya just love spell check). Unfortunately spell check can't make this perfect. So there is bound to be lots of mistakes **

I always liked graveyards. Morbid I know but I find them mesmerizing. The people lying there I wonder are they aware of the living? Are they aware of each other? Are they truly at peace , or do they find it frustrating that they are not able to contribute to society? I think they pity us our day to day struggles must seem so pointless to them. In the grater scheme of things every thing is kind of pointless if you are just going to die in the end.

Entering a graveyard is like walking into a private conversation you stick out and you feel like your insulting the people by you presence. To be a living person in a graveyard is an insult to the dead, a intrusion on their privacy. You are not welcomed there, you do not belong there. It there realm and you are overstepping.

But maybe I am over thinking it, maybe graveyards are just a place for skeletons and decomposing corpses. Nothing mythical or magical about it. Still you feel a sense of belonging in them. Being amongst people who have seen the finish line to the journey that we all are on. I feel honored be in the deads presence.

Graveyard are becoming a rare thing, with major population growth everything is becoming overpopulated land is a rare commodity and areas designated for the dead seems as a waste of space. So it became illegal to do anything to a body then incinerate it. Existing graveyards where destroyed when the graves got so old that the bodies have turned to dust.

But in my home town Forks is the home of one of only a view graveyards left in the US. The graveyard remained because of two reasons The town has retained its small town label, bad weather scaring away potential investors. And the idea of building over graves was justified because no one visited them. This justification didn't apply to the little graveyard in Forks. One grave became a local landmark because it has not been forgotten like the rest.

The grave Isabella Marie Swan, a nineteen year old girl that died a hundred and fourteen years ago is regularly visited. Fresh wild flowers are placed on the grave every week and the gravestone is kept in a immaculate condition in contrast to the chipped, moss covered stones of the other graves.

The identity of the visitor of Isabella's grave is unknown. Many have tried and failed to discover the mourners identity, people have camped out beside the grave and set up cameras watching it. But so far there has been no luck, the visitor remains anonymous, and the placing of flowers on the grave has never stopped

Numerous conspiracy theories about the mourner and the grave have been going around for decades. The mot reasonable ones are that the mourner is a descendent of Isabella or someone playing a trick on the community, but the flowers have appeared on the grave every week some of the older residents of forks remember the mysterious flowers being on the old grave from there youth. Witch gave rise to the more bizarre reasons for the flowers.

Some people at my high school say that Isabella was a loner in her human life and that she places he flowers on her own crave because no one remembers her in death.

Isabella has become a house hold name in forks and in the Olympic peninsula. She has caused the local tourist industry to boom and is single handedly keeping the town alive.

She is the main character in all the ghost stories, and inhabits the nightmares of most of the children. My best friend believes that she haunts her parents flower shop, and that she is watering the flowers at nite

Isabella has become part of local folklore. Her appearance and personality changes depending on the story. Sometime she is vindictive and evil scraping peoples organs out of there bodies using only a tea spoon , sometimes she comes across as misunderstood and searching for help. Isabellas true story is lost and all that is known of the girl is the information on her grave, her birth and death dates. The circumstances of her death and the reality of her life may forever be unknown.

But my perspective on graveyards and Isabella changed when I made a interesting discovered, ripping the floorboards out in my room to replace them with carpet. Underneath my decayed floorboards was a strange disc that shined with rainbows in the sun an a bunch of moth eaten papers.

The papers where faded and the image printed on them was barely visible but I could make out a couple, a man with unnatural bronze colored hair and even more unnatural golden eyes and a pale skin, the kind of skin color you get when you live in a place like forks. The women also had a pale completion that stood in contrast to her long brunette hair and brown eyes that radiated love. The couple captivated me

There was something so pure and innocent about them, something you don't see anymore, something in their faces. Morality that does not exist in modern society . The setting and the couples clothes looked unusual but the picture was so damaged that making out way was difficult. But what shocked me the most of the image was not what was portrait on the front but what was written on the back:

"Edward and Bella , 2005"

Bella like in Isabella, was this the girl to witch that mysteries grave belonged to. And who is Edward? The date matched to the timeline, this image was printed a year before Isabella died.

You would think that I would be ecstatic, making the found of the decade Finding a vital clue to forks favorite mystery. But there was something in their eyes, in there faces, something I could not place. And then something clicked.

I have always been fascinated by graveyards, fascinated by Isabella Marie Swan, fascinated by the uncertainty in death. But never have I been fascinated by the lives the dead had lived, the people that they have left behind and the dreams that where never realized.

Looking at the couple I could not but wonder, what happened to Edward? How'd he feel when Bella past ? Was there things that Bella wanted to say or do with to him but never got the chance? If this Bella was indeed Isabella there is surely no way she fought she was going to die at nineteen. She probably thought she had a eternity left on earth. A live time to spend with Edward.


End file.
